


Loss of Self

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [50]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick has always been good at hiding his issues from others.He cannot hide them from himself.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Loss of Self

“Cedric! Did you enjoy the Conjuror’s Conference?”

Why didn’t he notice the look on the other’s face. Why didn’t he notice that Cedric had been driving the carriage. Where was Sofia? There were so many hints that something was wrong and Baileywick missed all of them like an old fool.

“More than you can imagine, my good man. Zippity zap! Now take my cloak.” The piece of clothing is tossed without a care, covering his face.

Darkness. All he can see is darkness. He hears shouting behind him and then more silence. His heart pounds in his chest. The Royal family, someone has to protect the Royal family. He should be there to keep them safe. That was his job!

The cloak is pulled off and he can only stare straight ahead as the smallest princess cries out in dismay. He wants to tell her to run. He wants to be able to stay with her and keep her safe. There are so many things he wants to do.

And all he can do is stand there and hope she is safe.

He tries to move his body several times and nothing happens. He is fully conscious and he can’t move any part of his body. All he can do is stare. A sense of horror creeps over him as his body continues to do nothing he asks of it.

He’s useless. He can’t do anything.

***

Baileywick woke with a start, snapping his eyes open. The steward looked around his bedroom, letting out a sigh of relief when he found he was able to. He laid back down in his bed, placing a hand over his eyes.

Cedric’s snoring made him turn his head. He watched as the sorcerer slept in peace with his back facing him, unaware that he was being watched. He sometimes teased the sorcerer about his odd sounding snores and Cedric always pouted and sulked.

He shifted closer, hugging Cedric around his middle. He rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder, focused on Cedric’s breathing.

He was here. It was now. He could move his body. He wasn’t trapped. He wasn’t useless.

Cedric turned his head, eyes still very much closed as he pressed his lips to the steward’s temple in a kiss. “Mmm,” he said.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep,” he whispered.

“Mmm?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Mmm.”

“Good night.” He couldn’t help but smile as Cedric’s head flopped back down onto his pillow. He rested his head on top of Cedric’s and soon followed after him.


End file.
